


Nap Time: Neville Longbottom

by pygmy_puffy



Series: Soft Moments [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Botany, Fanart, Gen, Napping, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: keyflight790 requested a sleepy Neville feat. Plants and I was more than happy to oblige





	Nap Time: Neville Longbottom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Neville reading about succulents, then daydreaming about succulents and then falling into a spontaneous nap

**Author's Note:**

> thank you! find me on tumblr and twitter if u want ;)


End file.
